This application relates generally to devices and methods for securing footwear. More particularly, this application relates to devices and methods for securing shoes for wear and usage.
Over the years, footwear, including shoes, have been secured for usage by numerous devices and methods. For example, shoes are commonly secured by shoe laces threaded through openings or eyelets and tied in place. Buckles, Velcro™, fasteners, straps and various other devices have been conventionally employed for securing footwear. The desired features of any footwear securement system are ease in initially securing the footwear for usage, ease in removing the footwear after usage, and integrity of the securement during usage.